Anime Asylum
by YaoiFanatic1031
Summary: Four girls are sent to an Aslyum for well you can guesss what gets you put in the 'Funny Farm' Little do they know but thy might just see some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

~FIRE~  
She strutted confidently down the sidewalk, her brown wavy hair blew in the wind. She laughed maniacally as she prepared a match. She loved to mess with peoples minds, she was able to hurt them physically and mentally. She appraoched the house, laughing harder and harder as she thought about what she was about to do. She struck the match, fire alight. She looked at the small flame for several seconds. Then, she tossed it at the house, waiting for the flame to spread. What we called her, fit her. Fire was an insane pyromainiac, beating people up, and setting things on fire. The house soon caught after she threw 4 more lit matches at it. She kept laughing, she didn't even care that she could most likely go to jail, she just wanted to keep getting a kick out of setting things on fire.  
She was too wrapped up in watching the two-story house burn and collapse to hear the sirens wail in the backround. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged away from her torched master piece. She screamed in protest, struggling to get out of who's ever had their hands on her. She was thrown into a truck, fortunaltly for her, there was a barred window in the back. She looked out of it, hopping up and down, clapping and laughing while she could still see her fire.

~MEL~

She stalked quietly down the road, she was careful not to make noise. This was about the only time she didn't. She pushed her brown hair back, it was getting in the way of her secretly staring at the guy around the corner. She moved behind things whenever he moved. She loved to stalk people who looked like her favorite anime charecter, Deidara. This time, she could swear she had just found the closest resemblance to any of the 'Deidara' figures she'd stalked before. He started walking across the street, Mel had to try her bast not to blow her cover and still follow the guy. Dashing past cars, ducking behind people, she made sure to keep the man in her sight.  
She stood behind a stop sign, watching the blonde carefully. He turned around, walking over to a pink haired lady. It madly reminded Mel of a Sakura-kinf of person. The Deidara looking man was....was...flirting with the man she wanted to be Deidara! She practically roar at the pink haired lady, both people jumped, startled. Mel rammed into the surprised lady, then sheglomped the stupified Deidara look alike. People around the scene ran around into panic, unsure of what had just occured. She continued shouting at the man, and slapping out at anyone who came close.  
Someone had finally managed to pull her off and knock her unconcious, throwing her limp body into a car. People had helped up the poor shaken blonde man, and the severly freaked out pink haired lady. The car drove off with the out-cold Mel.

~Me and Obito~

We looked alike, apparently to most people. We both had black hair, glasses, and were pretty much on the short side. We were sisters, 2 years apart, but we didn't think we looked alike. We hated people, mostly preps. Those stupid snobs needed to be taught a lesson, a big lesson by us two. We were each postioned on the side of an all girl school. On further investigation from the inside, it was filled to the brim with all those flithy rich, airheaded preps. It was time to do the world a favor and get rid of them all. We had planned this out long ago, so we were all prepared with everything. We set little bombs on sections of the school, (of course we would never really do this, but it sounds pretty fun) on my signal (because I'm the older sister) we set them bombs off. We wore headphones to block out the boom, and ran away as fast as we could to escape the blast of the impact we set off. We watched from a distance as survivers ran out, the school was aflame. We laughed at the people running out, the blast of it all was rather huge, so undoubtably we had just put ourselves as a big target for cops and what-not. Obito and I knew we had to make a run for it, so we started hiding behind things, running away from the scene.  
Even so, we, or should I say, I was caught. Obito kept on running even when I had been tackled to the ground by probably a cop. I was thrown into their car (like the others, thats the point), the car chased after Obito.  
Obito had been caught after she'd blown up a second school, and of course, they had us in seperate cars so we coudn't work together to get out. Where were we headed? We were about to find out....

~Police Department~

In the end, all 4 of us had ended up at the polices. We had all thought it was ironic that we had all done something on the same day, something to end us all in the police's office. We had to wear those redicuilous straight jackets, and Mel wore a muzzel because she had actually snapped at people. Fire had tohave everything taken away from her, since she was capable of hurting someone with just about anything. Also, they had to tape her mouth shut, she hadn't stopped swearing, or trying to torture people mentally with her words. Me and Obito had to be seperated, and we had, like Fire, been removed of any item on hand. We had to be questioned seperatly, in Fire's case, she wrote her words. By the end of the interogation, the cops had come to the conclusion that we had to go to an asylum, and work out our issues for however long we needed by their standards. Because of sheer luck, the cops didn't realize we all knew each other, so they ended up sending us all to the same place, lcuky us.  
We had to stay a night there, then, in the morning a car was to be sent to pick us up and administer us there.


	2. Chapter 2

~IN THE BACK OF A TRUCK~

We were all piled in the back of a truck, obviously not happy. Fire hated being woken up as early as 6 am, being tied up with a straight jacket, and thrown in a truck. Mel and Obito had gone back to sleep, too tired to care that we were on our way to our new 'home', aka the asylum. Me and FIre were apparently the only ones awake, Fire was visibly and audibly none to happy about this. I figured we could only sit back, seeing as we all pretty much deserved this.......but it kinda was totally worth it. Fire would agree seeing as she made her pyro art using someone's house. Mel too would agree because she had taken down a Sakura-look-alike interfering with her Deidara-look-alike target. Me and obito already expected this outcome, seeing as we had previously just blown up an entire school of those stupid, air headed preps. Well, I had helped with the first one, Obito had blown up a second one on her own.  
Anyways, there we were, at 6 in the morning waiting to arrive at the asylum. Not to much hope for any positive outcome, just expecting a house full of people with issues. (no offense to those who may have relatives there) We were most likely in for a long ride, so why not just settle back and relax? Well, Fire wouldn't since she was too busy cursing, and I just didn't want to. Once awake I stay awake. How long had we been riding in this thing? It must have been a while because Mel and later Obito had woken up, complaining loudly.  
It was finally the truck had come to an abrupt stop.

~REGISTERING CENTER OF ASYLUM~

Mel had to be practically dragged out of the truck by the neck of her straight jacket, since she didn't want to go in. Fire was surprisingly waiting calmly, and Obito hopped up and down, I just looked around at our surroundings. Mel's muzzle was put on, and they forced duct tape on Fire's mouth, probably for show and to also give the workers there an idea of what they might want to be cautios of. The guard in all white led us to the doors, a blast of cold air hit us, fanning our hair out. Fire's brown wavy hair into Mel's face, as Mel's straight brown hair blew at me and Obito. Since our hair had been forcibly cut (by our mom), our hair couldn't blow anywhere. The guardescorted us without a glance over to a registrating area.  
"Hello,Leslie," the cool voice of the female receptionist said, she glanced at us, examining us throughly. Fire started giggling, despite the tape, her laughter could be heard well. The lady gave her a dissapproving look, turning back to the guard called Leslie. "New paitents, Leslie?" He nodded, still not looking at us. "Tell me about them so I can register them."  
He nodded again before replying in an all too smug tone," Well, that brat here with the gigling issues and the duct tape is called...." he paused to look at his clip board, Fire took on a look of outrage, though her laughter still kept up. "Azami, Fire." He finished, glaring at her. "She seems to enjoy burning things, swearing, and scaring people with her words." Fire looked smug at the description, she would have stuck her tounge out at the two adults if they hadn't already had her mouth duct taped.  
Now he turned to Mel, who was continuously bouncing around, and humming something obnoxious through her leather muzzle. "This hyer brat over here is Mel....uh, just Mel apparently," he read from his clip board, "she's wearing that muzzle because she's a bit rebellious. She bit several people who came near her and the guy she was stalking. Oh, right, " he noticed the receptionists slightly confused look, "she stalks people, not sure why because she doesn't seem to want to tell us. Anyway, she attcked an innocent civillain, and assulted another."  
"I didn't assult him! I was hugging him!" Mel hopped up and down more energetically. The lady gave her a dissaproving look as well. Mel hummed louder, even more annoyingly now that she had been angered by both Fire joined in her humming,some how still laughing at the same time.  
The lady looked over at me and Obito, she nodded her head towards us, Obito ignoring her,and I couldn't help but look away. Honestly, this lady freaked me out, 'cause I mean, she had this really tight pony tail, and all of that make-up! Who wouldn't be freaked out by the old bat, I ask you? "And what of those two?"  
The guard read again from his little clip board. "Uh, lets see, Obito and Tayuya. The two blew up a school full of innocent girls. Plus, " he added, the lady's eyebrow was cocked up, as if she couldn't beleive someone as sweet looking as Obito could do anything of such. "The little brat, Obito ran and blew another up." He settled his clip board back down to his side. The lady examined all 4 of us again, with a new outlook upon us. "To summerize it all, we've got entering here today; a pyro with a bad mouth, a hyper stalker of some sort, and two bombers, I think. " He was probably unsure at what to call us, seeing as we HAD blown up a school, and killed loads of girls. So, presumably he could have titled us with bombers, killers, or whatever else could go to that tiny brain of his. He stuck with bombers.  
"I see, so nothing out of the ordinary?" she aksed to no one in particular. "Sounds sort of like a new bunch that had recently come in," she was scanning her files, at the same time filling our papers out. She finished, then handed Leslie a slip of pink paper, "here's their cel- I mean room numbers. It'll be easy for you because all of the rooms are next door to another. Oh, and the two sibling bomber brats don't share one, seeing as they may be dangerous together." Obito looked up at the last part, apparently the word 'dangerous' had taken her intrest. Mel had stopped hoping around, even her humming. Fire's laughing had stopped as had her humming, and I looked up. What luck to be placed all next door in our 'rooms'.  
"Hmm, yeah, thanks Helga," he examined the small sheet of paper, considering how far away it would be. He nodded, understanding the directions and shoving Mel in the back, she glared at him and started up her humming fit again."Get a move on, brats, " he commanded, we all started walking, Mel was hopping, trying to be overly obnoxious for him again. Fire trudged slowly, and Obito and I walked behind the two. Time to see our rooms and the rest of the place that was to be our new 'home'.

~THE HALLWAYS AND ROOMS~

We were quickly guided out into the hallways, seeing few other people around. This part of the building must not be for the paitents since it was so close to the entrance. Leslie opened a near by door, "get in and change into the uniforms, stupid brats." He removed our straight jackets one at a walked in, Obito was barely in before the door was slammed shut and the click of a lock was heard.  
"Well, how nice, huh?" Mel had quit bouncing as soon as the guard had locked us in. Most of her annoying act wasto bother the adults previously. "And how am I gonna get a shirt on with this muzzle in the way!?" She pouted, talking louder than nessescary probably so the guard outside could hear.  
We all shrugged, and grabbed a uniform. Mel's pouting ceased, and she too attpemted to get her shirt on with her muzzle in the way. It took all 4 of us to get completly dressed approxamaitly 10 minutes. Obito tried the door, it opened to reveal the guard Leslie waiting impaiently, tapping hisfoot in irritation. We alltrudged out,Obito fell back so she wasn't in the lead. Fire bodly took her spot grabbed her and shoved her in her straight jacket again. Of course while she had it off, she had carefully removed the tape, a red mark was visible on around her mouth. Mel's straight jacket was put on next, then mine, and finally Obito's. He led us to another hallway, this time filled with more people."Hey, Leslie!" Fire piped up, "How comeall the staff here have funny names like, Helga and Leslie? I thought Leslie's a girlname!" Mel snickered and started her hoping up and down again, me and Obito laughed, clearly Fire was taking her revenge for the tape.  
Leslie glared at her, and ledus onpastdoors with numbers, guards leading otherpeople, some kids, and some adults."Here we are," Leslie double checked hislittle piece of paper, "Yeah,the pyro brat gets room 107,the hyper one with the biting issue gets room 108, Obito gets 110, and Tayuya gets 111." He openedsaid doorsand dragged us in. The roomwas completly whiite, just like our bright, clean uniforms. "Okay, well, take a look around and then I'lldump you off at the dining hall. And make sure you can find your way back, because I don't fell like showing you how."The only things in the room were the walls that felt like someone was watching you, and a bed. (I don't know whats really in them, I made it up)"Okay, you've had your fill, lets get moving." He grabbedMel by the collar of the jacket, and the rest of us follwed.  
We walkedinto acrowded room, filled with people in white, and of course the smell of food. Although the food smelled none to good either......but it was food, so......no choice apparently. We walked into the line,ourguideLeslie ditchedus as soon as we were released from our straight jackets.  
"Well, see anyone you know?" Mel asked, looking around the cafeteria, she paused, going tense. She twitched. "DEIDARA!" she dashed over to a blonde person sitting down at a table close by. She tackled him to the ground, screaming and fangirl squealing. The boy cried out, obviously startled by her sudden and random attack. Guards ran in, pulling her off and throwing her back in line with us. Of course we had all bust out laughing, and Mel had to have her straight jacket put back on. They took off her muzzle in exception that she had to eat, while one of us fed her.

After 5 other attacks on a blonde- Deidara-look-alike, Mel was finally worn out enough to hold still. Obito skipped eating whatever it was that the lunch...um....lady? had given her. Fire had decided to pick pocket other better looking food that people had, and snacked on it, while throwing the garbage the lunch attendant had given, on other people.  
A loud argument was heard coming from a hallway. Swearing was the most audible. A young blonde, a silver haired teen, a red head, someone with an orange swirly mask, and a person with black hair tied in a low pony tail walked in. The silver haired guy was the one cursing. Obito's, Mel's, Fire's, and my eyes widened at the sight. How could THEY be here!?  
In walked Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, and Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

~CAFETERIA~

Mouths dropped wide open, eyes bugged out, Azami Fire, Mel, Obito, and I started in awe at the fiures entering the room. A silver-haired teen was cursing loudly, a silent red head, a failing boy with an orange swirly mask,a blonde with a pony tail and bangs covering one eye,andanother silent black haird male with a pony tail.  
Mel was only restrained from glomping the blonde; well known as the bomber terrorist of the Akatsuki, by her stright jacket. She hopped up and down, fan girl squealing, her long brown hair bounced with her. With the muzzle off of her, no one really wanted to go by her mouth, or her, seeing as she had attacked a woman with pink hair flirting with her stalked target; a blonde Deidara-look-alike.  
Fire had started up in one of her famous swearing streams, she brushed her wavy brown hair out of her eyes. Her eyes never left the silver-haired, Jashin loving, swearing fit master; Hidan. She would have attacked anyone who would have attempted to put tape over her mouth again, she was far too busy cursing everything she knew.  
Obito curiously watched the bouncy, happy and hyper boy with the spikey black hair and the orange swirly mask. The excited boy, Tobi was dashing around the others, the male with the long black hair tied back in a pony tail tripped him. He fell, but climbed back up and dashed around again.  
I acted pretty much as they had too. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the silent red head, glaring cooly at the rest, especially Tobi. Sasori was just plain awsome like that.  
The guys walked off, down another hall. Just as they left, it was as if our trance of staring had ended. Fire's swearing didn't stop, butour jaws had closed, our eyes looked elsewhere now, and Mel's bouncing had slowed. We all turned toward each other, smiles lighting up our faces, we all had the same thought running through our heads. This was deffintetly going to be an intresting stay here, we were all sure of that.

~WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAYS (AGAIN)~  
"HOLY CHEESECAKE! DID YOU GUYS SEE THEM!" Mel yelled, she was ecstatic knowing that the REAL Deidara was here at the asylum. Obito stuck her foot out, Mel tripped heavily to the floor. She wiggled, trying despritly to get up. Since she didn't have the use of hands, she wasn't able to get up on her own.  
I helped Mel up, she ran over to the front of our group and began yelling again. "CHEESECAKE! DO YOU THINK DEIDARA LIKES CHEESECAKE?" Mel was met with a smack to the face, and pushed down from Obito and Fire had decided to tag team up on Mel.  
Fire started up into the swearing fits she was well known for, "IT DOESN'T ********* MATTER IF HE LIKES ******** CHEESECAKE!JUST SHUT THE ****** UP!" Fire didn't lookin the mood for Mel's usual stupid randomness.  
'I BET HE DOES! I SHOULD ASK HIM LATER!" Mel continued to yell happily, even if she was on the floor. "I DON'T NEEDTO CHASE THOSE LOOK-ALIKES NOW! I'VE GOT THE REAL THING RIGHT HERE!" She burst into a fit of giggles. She rolled around on the white tile floor of the hallway.  
"Well, theres a benifit of her laughing, and a downfall, " Obito muttered quietly. I gave her a sceptical look which was partially annoyance.  
"Which would be?"  
"The benifit is; she's laughing to hard to keep screaming." Obito glanced down at the bubbly Mel, rolling and laughing around.  
"And the downfall?"  
"We have to listen to this now....."  
"Does she ever shut up?" the question was directed at Fire, who had stopped to kick Mel around. She knew Mel the longest out of the group.  
"Uhhh, nope. She never shuts her ****** mouth, actually," Fire looked sheepish, judging from her expression, she had a lot of past experience with that.  
"Clearly....." Obito grimaced at Mel, she joined Fire in kicking her around.  
Our conversation was interuppted when several guards entered the halls. "Quit kicking her around and get to your cells!" he ordered. It was obvious he didn't care to call them rooms as the recpetionist had done.  
"We were, but our friend fell and stuff, "Fire made up quickly. The guards didn't buy it, they hooked Fire back up in a straight jacket, seeing Obito hadn't quit kicking, they put one on her too.  
Again, I helped Mel up while I still had free use of my arms. Her loud giggling ceased, she attepmted keeping a straight face. Being the hyper klutz she was, said attepmt failed miserably. She burst into a fresh fit of laughter.  
"Just get back to your rooms, got it," it wasn't a question, he was commanding us. He was all buisness, yet still Fire had the nerve to talk back.  
"Hey! Wait! Whats your names!" she asked the few guards who had actually stopped. They looked at her suspicously.  
"Why?"  
"'Cause..." she smiled mischeviously. Me and Obito had several ideas where this was leading.  
"Well, I'm....wait, why should it matter to you?"  
"Because I promise I'll be a good little girl if you tell me?"  
"I'm Gordon, and thats my partner Philip." He resigned reasoning with Fire. Hearing the names, FIre broke out into a taunting smile.  
"HAH!" she barked out laughing, " EVERYONE IN THIS ******** PLACE HAS SUCH STUPID NAMES!"  
*( sorry if you have these names)*  
Mel, me and Obito joined in FIre's laughing. Fire just had to get the last word in.  
"The two guards flushed a bright red, "just get to your cells....." he and Philip trugged away, their heads kept down to avoid further embarresment.  
Our laughing eventually had died down enough to gasp out words. "So....I don't feel like heading back to our 'rooms', wanna go look for the Akatsuki guys?" Fire asked, sitting against a wall to regain her breath.  
"YESSS!" despite haveing just laughed most of her breath out, she still had the energy to yell and go back to her excited hopping again.  
"We've got nothing better to do, so why not?" Me and Obito shrugged, watching Fire get back up without the use of her hands. She took the lead of our group again.

~DOWN MORE HALLWAYS~

Fire led us 4 down more hallways, glancing around every passage, listening for any cursings.  
"How big is this place anyway?" Obito whined. "Theres a bunch of hallways, how many do they need?"  
I sighed, she really got annoying at the dumbest times. "It doesn't matter, brat. As long as we can find the Akatsuki guys, it'll be worth it."  
"But Madara's not there. Tobi is, even though he's as close as you can get, he's ike Mel..." Obito looked around, all of us wanted to see the guys, even if Madara wasn't there, she could still look at Tobi or something.  
"I WANNA SEE DEI-KUN!" Mel grew more enthusiastic thinkingabout meetinghim.  
"You'll end up hurtingand or scaring him away Mel," Obito scoffed at Mel, we all knew it'd probably happen. Mel was so hyperactive she tended to leap before she looked.  
"I ****** WANNA SEE HIDAN-SAMA!" Fire was growing excited as well.  
Even I couldn't withstand not getting excited at meeting them. "I think it'd be awsome if I could see Sasori Danna!" Though I was excited, I didn't need to scream at the top of my lungs like Fire and Mel did. Actually, I didn't think I could, I don't shout asoften as they did.  
Mel began listing all of the great things about her Dei-kun, startin with his magnificent hair, and an endless list of small details. Fire too listed the marvelous features of her Hidan-same, stronger in language listing the awsome details of Hidan's robe open in the front. Rather than listing what I thought of Sasori, I prefered thinking them. Also, Obito hit me whenever I did talk about his extream awsomeness....  
Obito wasn't one to join in with fangirl stuff, she really wasn't old enough to be intrested in guys like me, Fire and Mel were.  
We turned another corner, we hadn't really been looking around for the guys now that we were wrapped up in talking about them. Obito stopped us by tripping Mel, she tapped Fire on the back and pointed straight ahead of us. Guards were leading the 5 Akatsuki teens through the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

~HALLWAYS~

We had all stopped walking, starring after the backs of the 5 Akatsuki guys. My favorite, the brilliant red head, Sasori. Fire's loud mouthed curser, the silver haired Hidan, Mel's explosive blonde, Deidara. Though Obito's favorite wasn't there, Tobi was. She didn't care much for Tobi, but she still had her suspicions he was Madara. (I wasn't saying they were OURS, I was just saying who was our favorite. No getting mad because I said 'My' in there. I didn't mean to put it that way...all though Fire and Mel would say 'theirs'.)  
Mel hopped around excitedly in her straight jacket, Fire knocked her over with a body slam, she too was in a straight jacket. Obito looked around, waiting for the two to get back up. She wouldn't have helped anyway, but she couldn't rush them seeing as her hands were inaccessable from her own straight jacket.  
Being the only one without one on, I grabbed Mel up, Fire getting up on her own using the wall by her.  
"So, what should we do now? They're kind of walking away incase you haven't noticed," I asked Fire, waiting for her to stop swearing.  
"I dunno, follow them?" she shrugged, or tried shrugging in her straight jacket.  
"I WANNA FOLLOW THEM!!!" Mel scream excitedly, giggling and leaping around.  
"Shut up!" Obito kicked her over again.  
"Owwwww," Mel whined, I helped her back up again. She had started bouncing again, but stayed well away from Obito.  
"So.....the plan is....?" I brought back up, looking back towards Fire.  
"We could follow them, but the ******* loser has to shut the ****** up!" Mel quickly scootched away from Fire, knowing she'd probably get kicked down again.  
"She can't shut up 'cause she's too stupid," Obito walked after Mel, wanting to hit her again. Mel hopped away, not watching where she was going and of course going straight into the wall. She fell backwards, Obito walked away, satisfied that Mel had been klutzy enough again to hurt herself.  
"Quit, brat,"I pushed Obito around, she got mad and crashed into me. Soon enough, both of us were fighting on the ground, her using her feet, me, using my hands to stop her flailing.  
"Okay, so if you'll all just ******** quit, we can go before we lose them completly!" Fire glared at Mel.  
"Okay, okay, lets go,"I left fighting with Obito brat. I stood by Fire's side, Mel squirmed around trying to get back used the wallas she had seen Fire do.  
When they had gotten up, we dashed throught the halls quietly and , we had caught up enough to see them being led away by guards. The guards stopped, opening the doors to their cells, Itachi's first, Tobi's next. He moved further down the hall. Deidara's door was opened, then Hidan's. Hidancouldbe heard cursing as he walked in. Sasori's door was last, he walked in silently. When the guards had left, the four of us ran tocheck thedoor numbers. Mel, Fire andI memorized their cell number, Obito waited for us, not in the least bit intrested to pursue a guy.  
"Okay, we can come back here later, or hopefully see them somewhere else," I said as we turned to leave.  
"Yeah, sure," Obito mumbled boredly.  
"I'm so gonna ******* come back!" Fire laughed her odd maniac laugh..  
"HOLY CHEESE CAKE! I'VE GOT HIS NUMBER!" Mel screamed happily.  
"This hallway's gonna be hard to get back to, since we don't really have free time to search for it," I pointed out.  
"Free time? I'm not using *******free time! I'll just sneak away whenever I ****** want to see Hidan!" Fire called boldly.  
"ME TOO!" Mel screamed, agreeing with Fire.  
"You couldn't sneak away without someone hearing you within a mile," Obito smirked at her, all of us knowing it was true.  
"Hidans' number is 607, what about yours," Fire asked, bragging about Hidan's number really wasn't something we cared to listen to, but she loved to tell us anyways.  
"Sasori Danna's is-" I started,Obito coughed loudly, looking smug.  
"Danna? Danna? Why are you calling him Danna?" She gave me one of her aggrivating looks that made fun of everything.  
"Because he's awsome like 's room number is 608," I finished, glaring at Obito.  
"DEI-KUN'S NUMBER IS 606!" Mel skippeddown the halls ahead of us, too energetic and ecstatic towalk. As she was skipping, and this is sometihng pretty much only Mel can do, she tripped.....over the air.... She fell, giggling.  
"Klutz...." Obito kicked at her when we passed her up. I groaned, this is what....? About the 6th or 7th time I've picked her back up?  
"Quit falling, Mel," I said as Igrabbed onto the back of her straight jacket.  
Finally, after another long walk down the many halls, we found our corridor again. Guards looked around, preumably for us. When we had walked into their line of sight, they opened our doors,then locking us in for the night.

~OUR CELLS AND OTHER ROOMS~

A fierce knocking came to our doors, calling for us to wake up. As I walked out, I could see the other guards opening up Mel's door. Fire sleepily trudged out, probably you got close enough to her, you could hear her muttering out her long curse streams. Mel walked out next, Obito too, looking better than Fire, but less awake then Mel.  
"Breakfast," one of the guards grunted, pointing in the cafeteria's direction.  
"I couldn't sleep because of these ******** straight jackets......" Fire groaned.  
"Me either....." Mel wasn't as peppy as she would later be. For now, we could enjoy the temporary silence.  
Obito nodded, too tired to agree audibly.  
The guards took off their jackets, the 3 stretched out lazily. Too tired to work on getting out the cramps of their stiff arms, but too uncomfortable to leave it still. They walked off, we headed over to the gross cafeteria.  
The same meal.....uh.....person was there, serving the garbage called food. ( The server is too ugly to tell if they are a girl or guy) When we had arrived in there, it was quieter than we had first seen yesterday. We shuffled over to the line, waiting for a tray of sickning slop.  
"Oh boy,"Fire grumbled, "More garbage to go down our throats...." She got an ice glare from the meal server.  
"Try not to do anything that'll get you back in that jacket right away,Fire,"I warned, this time it was easier, now that Fire knew how much more uncomfortable the articles could be, rather than having them on for an hour or 2, she had experienced hers all night....well, so had Mel, but Mel didn't get as mad when things like that happened.  
"Yeah, whatever," Fire regarded the warning more than shechose to let on.  
When we got our food, then found a table to sit down at. We HAD to eat something, so we reluctantly ate the stuff theperson had given some reason, it filled us, but that doesn't mean it tasted any good....  
We waited for whatever else as going to happen next, the P.A crackled, the other paitents looked to it expectantly.  
"Okay..." a bored voice boomed from the system,"Go to the medicine room to recieve your pills, shots, etc......" it clicked off.  
"Medicine?" A more awake Fire commented, raising an eyebrow.  
"WE DON'T NEED MEDICINE! WHY ARE THEY GIVING IT TO US!?!"Mel was undoubtably worked up about hearing the word 'shots'. She hated shots, like most did, plus, she had needlephobia.  
"Shut up, Mel, we get it, you have a phobia of needles," Obito shoved her roughly,"Me and Tayuya have aphenphosmphobia, so we'd be freaking out as much as you. Know why? Because we're not spazzy klutzs'." Mel was obviously confused by the 'big' word Obito had used to describe us.  
"Uhhh.....what is what-a what- phobia?" She asked.  
"Aphenphosmphobia, Mel," I stated slower for her.  
"Ooohh, I think I know what that is," Fire looked at us, scoffing at Mel.  
"The fear of being touched," I answered, Mel's face cleared up after that.  
"See! I win!I knew it!" Fire laughed.  
A guard came over to us, being noticably the only ones left in the cafeteria room, he figured we were either new and didn't know where to go, or we were being stubborn and ditching the medication thing. We followed him down the hall and to the medication distribution room.  
"Stand in line," he ordered, then left.  
"Next....," came the voice of a lady at the desk, she sorted through files for some she already knew, andasked the names of those she didn't.  
After hearing 'next' for what seemed like a million times, it was our turn.  
"Okay," she hesitated when she didn't recognize us. "Name?"  
"I'M MEL!OH HEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" She gave Mel a funny look, then checked her sheet.  
"I'm Gladis, I hand out the medicine that you need," she brought out a bottle, the guards behind her that seemed to appear grabbed a hold of Mel.  
Mel stuggled to get outof their hold. "FIRE'SRIGHT!ALL YOU PEOPLE DO HAVE FUNNY NAMES HERE!" She burst out laughing, still squirming in their grasp.  
"AND UH, HEY WHAT AM I GETTING?"  
"ADHD medicine, because you clearly need it,"Gladis (sorry for making fun of this name if you have it too)She forced Mel to take the pill, next was Fire's turn.  
"I don't need ******* medicine," she told her, crossing her arms. "You're not the *******boss of me!"  
The medicine-giver lady sighed in frustration. "Another one....okay, I already know what you need." The guards were holding onto Fire, the lady gave her a tablet too. Fire looked extremely calm afterwords.  
"What did you give her?" I asked.  
"Something we give another paitent, it calms them down immensly." She watched as Fire staggered around.  
"Your turn, name?"  
"Uh...I don't think I need medicine, I'm under control..." I really didn't think I needed medicine, really, mine wasn't like Fire's or Mel's crazy issues. Everyone's attention was drawn when someone swearing in protest. The silver haired Hidan was dragged in. Gladis walked over and gave him the same medicine Fire had gotten.  
Fire did her best walking over to him. "Hiiiddddaannnn,"she talked slower in a way, the rest of the Akatsuki walked in as she startedasluggish conversation. "We're druggg buddieeesss," Fire called over to me and Obito.  
"Drug buddies?" we said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

~MEDICINE ROOM~

"Drug buddies?" I muttered again. Obito snickered, watching the drunk-looking Fire and Hidan wobble around and be all weird sounding.  
"Okay, come now," Gladis tried redirecting me and Obito's attention back to her,"Tell me your names, so I can prescribe you the right medication." She sounded as though she was at the end of her paitence, and knowing how stubborn Fire and Mel had just been, she probably was.  
"Okay, seriously, we don't need any kind of medication. Ours isn't like hyper-activeness, or pyro crazy whatever," I told her again, warily watching the guards at the side of me and Obito.  
"Well, tell me your names anyway so I can keep record of you two," she seemed to be giving, since there was a whole line of other kids behind us.  
To get it over with, Obito and I resisted sighing openly, and just answered with slight reluctance. "Tayuya and Obito," we replied. She wrote it down, then called her annoying repeating, "Next!"  
We left the line, walking over to our other friends and the Akatsuki. Mel was sitting calmly by Deidara's side, and Fire and Hidan babbled on about some of the weirdest, not to mention the randomest things. Sasori and Itachi stayed out of the line, waiting for Tobi who was getting what must have been the same medicine as Mel. Itachi looked bored out of his mind, and Sasori was giving everyone cold stares.  
Walking past Fire and Hidan, some of their conversation was properly audible. "Duuuuddddeeeee," Fire smiled happily, she had her arm draped around a drowsy and like-wise happy looking Hidan."Loook at thhhaaat unnniiicoorrnnn." Hidan nodded, smiling with her.  
Obito watched Fire talking stupidly, remembering to use it against her sometime later on.I walked over to Mel who sat contentedly by Deidara. She was quite mello, for quiet was pretty nice. She wasn't bouncing around as she normally would, and Deidara didn't seem all that bothered with her by him.  
"Ahh, you may want to be careful when her medicine wears off," I warned, smirking at her and Deidara.  
"How bad is she?" he asked, looking over at her.  
"A female Tobi," I responded, a small laugh slipping out. "Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can."  
He nodded, understanding. He started up a conversation with her, one I chose not to stick around and listen too. I had better things to do rather than listen to her and Deidara talk about art or whatever. Okay.....so I didn't have better things to do,oh well. I wasn't gonna hang around her probably talking about how much she liked him, while being what was pretty close to calm and natural for her.  
I looked over at Sasori, sort of secretly watching and admireing him from a , I sounded like the hyper stalker Mel right now, but I pretty much wanted to go sit next to him and talk with him and whatever....but I wasn't on any kind of medicine that would excuse me for going right up to him and being weird, like Fire and Mel had done. I had to look away quickly as Sasori turned his head in my direction. I attempted diguising it as looking around, then looking towards Obito, but I had a feeling that he didn't buy it.....  
So, what was Obito doing? Well, she had given up hearing Fire and Hidan babble,and had now moved to throwing things at them. She threw whatever she could find, things such as pencils, paper wads stolen from the medicine persons desk, and other small dropped items on the ground. Apparently the paper was what really got their attention. When hit, they would stop being all drunk and look around slowly, then swear in their slow-drowsy-happy speech. Obito would laugh then throw another thing at them.  
I moved over to Obito,handing her a larger object behind our backs, she glanced at it, then chucked it at the two 'drug buddies'. It hit them with a resounding _thump_,and fell the floor. Fire and Hidan swore loudly in unision. The object just so happened to be a dish,found on the table we had come in. We laughed, then hide, a guard came over and picked up the cracked dish. He looked around for the person, or people,who had thrown it, then gave up and put the dish away.  
"Nice, Obito," I shoved her out of our hiding spot."Good shot."  
She smiked,"Yeah." She pointed over to the two sitting on the floor, still cursing and looking around for who or what had hit them. "Too bad the guard took it away though, I could have thrown it at more people."  
"Hnn, yeah." I said, smirking with her. "Lets go find more thing to throw at people," I suggested, already looking around for something. Both of us moved off, coming back whenever we found something large, or just found something. By the time the line was down to half ofthe people, me and Obito had thrown objects at most of the staff, and the half of the kids in line.  
"Now who do we throw things at?" I asked Obito, since she had the most ideas at who to throw things at.  
"I got one!" She exclaimed, aiming the biggest object we had found.  
"Who?" I followed her aiming, watching where she was positioned to hit.  
"I'm gonna hit your precious Sasori-kun!" She was getting ready to throw.  
"No!" I tried taking the item away from her. Too late...... she threw it towards him. Okay, so I could either hope that her aim was off, and it wouldn't hit him or I could stop it from hitting him..... so the first thought wasn't likely. The latter thought was more possible,so I had to think fast. Dashing ahead, I ran after the air-born item. Yeah, my catching skills....are not great. In other words, I have none. Instead of trying my luck at reaching up to grab it, or waiting for it to fall lower so I could hold my hands out and catch it, I decided it would be best to just take the hit. My thinking...is not so good when I'm in a rush, so I hadn't expected to get hit and go flying. Flying into what? Not a wall, not straight into the floor like something would normally do, but right into Sasori.  
I jumped off quickly, tossing the object to the side.I stuttered an apology to the slightly dazed red head."Ah! Uh, I'm really, reall sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you!" I knew I was red in the face, Fire and Hidan had walked over to us, some of their medicine had worn off, so they could walk better without totally stumbling on their own feet. Mel and Deidara, plus Obito had come over too. Some nearby paitents came to see what had happened, and a couple guards, plus Gladis.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Gladis fumed, looking agrivated since we had pulled her from her work.  
"Nothing, really," I said quickly, moving away from them. Turning around and grabbing Sasori by the hand, helping him to his feet. This also helped me avoid their gazes. I walked off, grabbing Obito's white shirt.  
"Okay, what did you think you were doing, aiming that at Sasori?!" I hissed at her, glaring at her.  
She laughed, "'Cause I knew you'd try to save him." She looked at me as though I were always so predictable.  
"Don't do that again! We could get in trouble or something!"  
"Sooooo?" She was being obnoxious about this, as usual.  
"So," I repeated, "Don't do it, brat!"  
"Or what?"  
"I'll-" I was cut off as the P.A. started up again.  
"Paitents, report to an activity," came the extremely bored voice.  
Most of the people who weren't too heavily medicated got up and headed out the door. The others who were too dosed up stayed where they were.  
Mel and Deidara waited for us, as did Fire and Hidan. Itachi was standing by Sasori, who still looked a bit confused. I headed out with Obito, behind Mel and Deidara, ahead of the two still unsteady Fire and Hidan.  
"So, what do we do now?" I asked Deidara, much to Mel's annoyance.  
"Well, choose whatever you want to, yeah. I always go outside with Sasori-Danna, so I guess we could show you out there." He looked over at Sasori and Itachi.  
"Okay, sure."  
A guard walked over us, looking us over.  
"Sooooo, Mrrr. Guaarrrddd," Hidan piped up, "Werrre wee good enoouuggghhh tooo gooo outttssiiiidddee annnddd pllaaayyy???"  
The guard gave him an annoyed glare, "Yeah, you haven't bitten anyone's ear off again or anything, so I just came to tell you that you guys could go out."  
"Goooddd, 'caauuusssee I'mmm bringin' myyy neeewww druuuggg buudddyyy," he smiled at Fire, who smiled back again, laughing.  
"Whatever." he said, turning away.

~OUTSIDE~

The outside really seemed to clear their heads. Fire and Hidan's speech had improved more so, and Mel had started to get brighter again. Not brighter in a smart way, but more energetic. Tobi had found us when we had gotten outside, it was nice with him quiet. Where to sit though? Mel was still with Deidara, Itachi and Sasori sat in the shade of a tree, and Fire and Hidan sat and talked. Obito had climbed up the tree, relaxing on the branches.  
"Hey, Squirrel!" I called to her, shouting upwards at the tree.  
"What?!" She snapped. She didn't exactly like when we called her a squirrel, and her being in her favorite spots in a tree and me interupting wasn't helping either.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, bored enough to ask.  
"Nothing, go away."  
"But I'm bored, what do I get to do?"  
"I don't care, go talk to Sasori or something."  
"B-but he's busy," I protested, embarresed.  
"Whatever."  
I sighed, done with bothering Obito, not wanting to bother Fire or Mel when they were with their guys. Especially not Fire...And of course, after crashing into Sasori, I couldn't really go up to him and Itachi. Unless...... I could think of ways to bring up things if I wanted....  
I slowly approached Sasori, Itachi ceased conversing with him as I came near. "I'm really sorry, Sasori, about falling on you. It was my sisters fault." I kept my head bowed, not only to hide the blush that was probably on my face, but to also show I respected him.  
He didn't speak, so I cautiously looked up. He nodded calmly at me, Itachi picked up his conversation with him. I walked off, finding some place to sit and watch the others.  
Fire chatted with Hidan, Mel was with Deidara, the medicine becoming more visible of its wearing off, Obito wasn't in view, but I knew she was sitting somewhere in the tree. Itachi and Sasori talked quietly in the shade of the big tree. Tobi sat by Deidara's side, being the calmest ever known him to be. Tobi seemed to be frustrating Mel, she kept trying to get him to leave, wanting Deidara to herself. All in all, the outside here kind of kept us all together, and gave us more to do, rather than being in the stupid building.


	6. Chapter 6

~FIRE'S ROOM~

"I dunno about you guys, but I really like it outside," Fire reclined back as best she could while wearing a straight jacket. She laughed as she recalled parts of her medicated chat with Hidan. The effects of the medicine she had gotten had worn off about 20 minutes after coming back from outside. Now, we all sat in her room, just relaxing and what not.  
"Meh, I'm not one for outside," I replied, sitting in a corner, watching our group. Obito lay on the ground, not asleep, but acting as though she was so she would have to partake in our conversation.  
"I LIKE BEING ABLE TO TALK WITH DEI-KUN!" Mel yelled excitedly, the fact that her medicine had worn off was far more obvious than anything. They had given her ADHD medication, which had actually made her calm for an hour or two. But now all of that had worn off, and she was back to being they hyper-active loud mouth of our group.  
"Me and Hidan are-" Fire started to say, but was cut off when Obito sat up with a trouble-hungry smile on her face.  
"You mean, Hidan and I," she always loved to correct that kind of thing, not to be proper, but to be her annoying self. She smirked even as me and Fire smacked her on the head.  
"Anyway, me and Hidan are DRUG BUDDIES!" Fire squealed in a fangirlish way. "I love being Hidan's drug buddy!" She laughed harder, Mel joined in, just being Mel, she laughs a lot, and at pretty much everything.  
"Yes, we heard you all the while you were loopy, we all know you're Hidan's drug buddy," Obito said, lying back down. "Hey, I hate these clothes, we should steal someone else's that aren't all white." She made as face while she tugged slightly at the hem of her white shirt.  
"White isn't all that great, y'know, it's just too bright," I added. Not saying i agreed with Obito on stealing someone elses clothes, but white wasn't a particular favorite of mine. By the looks of Mel and Fire, it wasn't theirs either.  
"I want all my clothes back, 'cause I want Dei-kun to see what I look like without all white on," Mel thought about it for a second, then said,"Hey, where are our clothes anyway?" A good question, one I hadn't considered too much. Fire looked up, by the looks of it, none of us had rally taken that one into consideration.  
"I have no idea, but it would deffinetly be nice to have our darker clothes back," I said, and all of us nodded in agreement. "Too bad we didn't know where they put them or anything, 'cause then we could get them back somehow." Okay, yeah, so all of us are just a _little_ obsessed with stealing....._and_ torture...._and_ killing, but that's not that point! The point was that we wanted the stuff that was rightfully ours back.  
"I wanna blow this place up," Obito commented dryly, looking at the white walls withaglare thatplainly screamed ,'this place is going to crumblejust because I really hate it.' Hey, you really couldn't blame herfor that, we all wanted out of this place.  
"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?"I asked,wondering at the same time how long we'd be here. Depending on how long, we may or may not have to get into some kind of schedule just to get used to the place. Acting out would be anoption, but it wasn't a smart one.  
"I know I'm gunna be with my drug buddy!" Fireanswered, laughing again. "I luvs my drug buddy, Hidan."Drug buddy, drug buddy, drug buddy, how longdid she intend to repeat this? It was getting really, really anooying. Sort of how her habits of saying'yo' just to bug us. These kinds of things amused her.  
"I'MGOING TO BE WITH MY DEI-KUN!" Mel shouted, she fidgetedin her own straight jacket. Her hyperness really got to be anoying, but it was Mel,she wasfun like that in her own way.  
"If we go back outside, I'm sittingin my tree again," Obito looked backover to us from glaring at the walls of the building we all hated so much. I raised an eyebrow towards her.  
"You're tree? Why is it 'your' tree?" Yeah, so I didn't care about the tree, I was just bored and wanted to make her answer.  
"Because I said so."Simple enough answer to end the argument.  
"Okay then." I got up, stretching from the time of sitting so long. "Well, I'm gonna go now, sobye." I stood up to leave, going to the door. Fire cleared her throat.  
"And what are_you_ going to do? You might as well tell us since we told you."Mel agreed with her only because she realized that Fire had pointed that out.  
"I dunno."Mostof myanswers for everything, actually.  
"You're not gunna hang out withSasori?" She probablydidn't remember the incedent in the cafeteria, which was entirely Obito's fault.  
"Nah, I can't, he doesn't really like me because of OBITO," Iemphsaised Obito's name, she looked up and gave me a grin that mademe want to punch her.  
"Oooo," Firesaid,clearly trying to think back to what had happened.  
"Oh, okay." Mel laughed for no apparent reason."Bad Obito!" She scolded without malice, whichwouldn't work on Obito anyway.  
"Don't bother with that,you'll just encourageher to do something else." It was true, Obito was like Fire when it came tobothering people. Firemessed with their heads though. Obito was more for the physical-based messing around tricks. "Anyway, I'm outta here, bye." I closed the door shut behind me, leaving Fire's room 107 and heading to my room, 111. After I had shut thedoor from behind me when I got in my room, I heard Fire'sdoor open again, knowing it was Obito leaving. Then I heard a slam, shouting,then anotherslam. Already I knew it had been Mel trying to get out of the open door while she had the chance. But Obito had slammed it whenshe was near which probably hit her and caused her to start yelling and swearing.

~CAFETERIA THEN OUTSIDE~

The usual pounding on the door in the morning, our wake up call to get moving to the cafeteria and eat the garbage that was daily served. I'm a light sleeper, so I could get up right away, but Obito wasn't, and I doubted Fire or Mel was either. I heard the lock of my door unclick, then I walked out to go get Obito up. If Fire and Mel weren't up by the time I got Oibto up, then I'd see if they wanted my help getting up too.  
"Get up Obito!" I yelled as I pounded on her door with a fist. I didn't hear noise on the other side of the door. Either she was ignoring me, or she was up and ignoring me anyway. I knew the first one was more likely, so I kept hitting the door. The racket would probably be enough to wake up Fire and Mel if they weren't already, so it was like 2 birds with 1stone.  
"STOP POUNDING ON THE ********* DOOR!" Fire yelled as she burst out of her room. I noticed one thing in particular when she came out. Her straight jacket was gone.  
"When'd you get your straight jacket off, Fire?" Maybe she'd lay off yelling if I got her on another topic.  
"Last night, when you and Obito left a guard with another stupid name got it off for me. Mel too." Mel walked out of her door as Fire finished her sentence. We get a lot of those "speak of the devil" moments with each other.  
"Hey, I can't get Obito up, help?" I asked as Mel came by us, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Heeeyyyy, Obitoooo, wake up!" She pounded weakly on the door with a loose fist. She wasn't a morning person, so it made it nice for a sort time in the morning.  
"What?" We turned around to see Obito standing there, looking aggrivated.  
"When did you get out?!" I asked her, no wonder she wasn't answering her door. She was already awake. I really felt like an idiot, hitting a door calling for someone who was already out.  
"Who cares, let's go." She walked away, we followed. We went to the cafeteria, forced down the usual gross slop, then waited for the bored announcer to tell us to go to an activity or medicine. The activity was called first today, so we all tried to find our way outside.  
After wandering for probably 15 to 20 minutes, we got to where we had been yesterday. There, we saw Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara, looking impaitent.  
"There you guys are! It's about******* time!" Hidan yelled, not on his calm medicine, so he'd yell at us, no doubt.  
"We got lost," Mel laughed, looking at Deidara who was poking Sasori for some odd reason.  
"Okay, well, let's go, I'm getting bored," Fire was looking at Hidan, most likely she was thinking about how they'd act together when they weren't all high on the medicine drug all walked out the door, enjoying the cool breeze that would waft by every so often.  
Obito took the tree again, climbing the branches as fast as a real squirrel would. Then throwing things down when me and Mel teased her about it. She found all sorts of weird things to toss at us, like an abandoned bird nest, and acorns. Lot's of acorns. That just brought more of the joke out, which got her madder. Mel later went to Deidara's side, chattering away happily like Tobi was, sitting by Mel, close to Deidara.  
Fire sat by Hidan, both were swearing loudly at things, about people, and just having fun swearing. Itachi and Sasori sat in a shaded area, talking every once in a while, but other than that, just sitting there. I was sitting under the tree Obito was in. No idea why, but I guess I didn't have anywhere else to sit. I looked up when I heard Fire say, "Be right back, Hidan," and she got up and walked over to Mel. After kicking her roughly in the side and telling her to move, they both walked over to the building.  
None of us had any idea what they were going to do, but it was never anything good. No matter what the situation was, them teaming up and us not knowing about it was never a good sign. We waited for them to come back out, if they did.  
Fire came out with Mel tailing behind her 5 minutes later, a grin spread widely over her face. We all must have had a confused look on our face, because she laughed and pointed. Then, she did the weirdest thing we hadn't expected her to do. She walked right up to Sasori and grabbed him by the arm. Seeing that made me stand up and run over to her.  
"I'm gunna cut your kill you with these because I'm bored!" She exclaimed happily, brandishing could all hear here, and everyone else got up to see why. Well, everyone else except gave her a bored, uncaring look.  
"What are you doing, Fire?! Where the heck did you get those scissors?!" I had no clue what was going on. Maybe Mel did, because she was laughing her head off.  
"I got them from the medicine lady's desk when she wasn't looking," Fire said, as if she did this everyday. "I'm so bored, so I decided to try and kill red here." This wasn't making an sense what so ever.  
"Well how about you don't, 'cause he's better off alive, y'know." Fire brought the scissors closer to him, he still bore the same expression consisting of extreme boredness.  
"TOBI ONCE PLAYED WITH SCISSORS! IT WAS SO FUN!" Tobi yelled from behind Deidara, making Deidara shove him roughly.  
"What the **** is going on?!" Hidan demanded. "You're killing red? Sweet! I need to see this!" He sat down, watching expectantly.  
"Too bad," Fire opened and shut the scissors, making her way to Sasori's neck line. Then, Sasori opened the blades that were well hidden in his back, a slight hint of anger slipped through his mask of calmness. Somehow, he had managed to get the blades out without ripping too much of his shirt, so he could still hide reasons unknown, he seemed to have snapped. He dove at Fire, the smaller versions of the blades we'd seen from the manga spun like a windmill. And just like that, he brought the blades back in him.  
All of us were extremly confused, and kinda terrified. Confused because of all that had just happened, and terrfied because we didn't know if he was really gonna kill Fire. Fire, on the other hand was merely laughing, the scissors in her hand flailed wildly as she laughed. She really was going to end up hurting someone, so it was probably best to take those away.  
"Fire! Look! I got it!" I turned to see Mel running up with something else in her hands. Wait....when did she leave?! Now what was she bringing?! She was running over to us, and with her luck, she tripped. None of us were sure what had just happened then, but something exploded. Hidan, Tobi,Deidara, and Itachi were out of range for the small whatever it was to get them, but not me, Fire, or Sasori.  
When the smoke cloud cleared, we looked around, now more confused than ever. Hidan spoke what we were all thinking at that moment. "WHAT THE **** HAPPENED?!?!" He ran over to Fire's side, where she layed there, the scissors on the ground. "Fire! Are you okay?" He dragged her over un-cerimoniouly, shaking her until she woke up.  
"Yeah, I'm okay drug buddy," she laughed, her once white asylum uniform was now a darker shade of brown.  
I sat up, dazed from the smoke and the impact. "Mel, what was that?" I looked over to Mel who was still on the ground looking apologetically.  
"Uh, a lighter I found infused in a bowl of the cafeteria's slop?" She laughed lightly, picking herself up. Tobi ran to her side, looking as panicked as someone with only one visible eye could look.  
"ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled in her ear like she was deaf. Deidara joined Tobi, and pulled him off, looking angry.  
"Un! Go away Tobi!" He looked back at Mel. "Are you okay?" Mel laughed, which normally meant yes.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, and looked over. I couldn't beleive what I saw. Sasori stood over me, looking a little bruised, but otherwise fine. "Are you all right?" He asked, as he held out his hand. I knew I was going red in the face again, butI took his hand and he helped me up.  
"I'm fine, are you?" He nodded and walked over to Itachi, both sat back down and listened to the other's yelling and laughing.  
"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled, running in circles around Mel, who stuck out her foot to trip him. Deidara laughed when Tobi tripped and fell flat on his face.  
Hidan and Fire were back to swearing, and laughing. Itachi and Sasori were back to being quiet. I went over to the tree Obito was STILL in.  
"Obito! You missed it all!" She poked her head out from a cluster of branches. She looked kinda mad from being distrubed from her relaxing in the tree.  
"What was there to miss? Fire making a complete baka out of herself, and Mel being the total klutz she is? Oh, and you completely falling for the plan they made up?" She had a sarcastic tone, then a smug look crossed her face as I took in the words, 'falling for the plan'.  
"Plan? What plan?"  
"Oh, you know, the plan where they both thought of how to get Sasori to talk to you now, that plan." She shrugged as if it were nothing unusual. The dissapeard back in the tree. I felt even stupider than I felt this morning.I walked right into what the two had been planning all wasn't really my day, was it?


	7. Chapter 7 Filler Chapter

**this is a filler chap!!!! it shant be mentioned in teh story!!!!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked Fire, who had a ruler up to her head. Obito walked out of her room after, curious at why we were both standing out in the hallways of of asylum cells. Mel appeared from her door soon after Obito had approached us.

"Exactly what it looks like," She laughed slightly, eyeing the ruler carefully.

"What's it supposed to look like?" Obito looked just as confused as me and Mel.

"I'm measuring my hair to see how long it is," Fire replied.

"Yeah, that was my second guess," Mel said sarcastically.

"My bangs are16.3 ********* inches long! Thats not normal!" She yelled out in surprise.

"Wow, Fire. Bored enough to measure your bangs?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My bangs are about as long as Deidara's are, so I guess now we know how long his is!" Fire laughed out, Mel gave her a questioning look.

"Oohh, wait. I measure wrong." She said. "It's 40.8 centimeters."

"Mine's 2 inches shorter than yours, Fire!" Mel shouted happily.

"Oh, I know! We should have a hair length contest!" Fire exclaimed randomly.

"Why?" Obito asked her  
"I dunno, because I want to."

"And?"

"I wanna compare my bangs to Deidara's!"

"Wow, nice. So it's going to be between you, Mel, and Deidara, right?" I could already picture the random stupidity of this.

"Yeah. Hey, go get Deidara, Mel." Fire ordered Mel, while she measured her hair again.

"Fine," She walked off, though she sounded mad to be ordered around, we all knew she was glad she had an opertunity and excuse to go visit her favorite explosive blonde.

"I wish me and Obito had our long hair back. We could compete too." I sad, looking at our now short hair.

"Poor Tayuya and Obito," we heard Mel shout down the hall, trying to be sympathetic. Well, with her yelling it, it didn't _sound _like it, but we knew she was attempting that.

"So, where is this taking place?" I asked Fire, who had set down her ruler.

"Outside, probably," She said. We waited for Mel to show up with Deidara and whoever else wanted to come.

"So, how are you gonna do this?" I questioned Fire. We were outside, sitting in our spot by a tree. Obito climbed up in her branches in the tree, I sat by Fire. Mel sat by Deidara. She was clearly restraining herself from being all hyper around him. She didn't want to scare him off with her hyper-activeness.

"I measure my bangs, then Deidara measures his, then Mel," She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, and hair measuring contests were the most commen thing to do while being trapped in an asylum.

"Okay, so go on then."

"Okay," she put the ruler to her outstretched bangs, looking closely and carefully. "Same as I said before,40.8 centimeters." She handed the ruler to Deidara, who took it and pulled at his piece of blonde bang.

"40.8 centimeters too, yeah." He checked once more, then handed the ruler to Mel. "Here you go, your turn, yeah."

"Thanks Deidara," You could hear her holding back an excited scream, her voice nearly trembled with the effort she was holding it back with. She measured her hair, looking carefully.

"Well?" I heard Obito shout from the tree she was in.

"Um, why not just come sit down here where you can probably see and hear better, brat?" I looked at a spot in the tree where I figured she was probably laying in.

"Because I don't wanna go down there." Okay, easy answer like that, and an obvious one. She was so stubborn, one of her more annoying traits.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath.

"You're stupid, stupid," Somehow she had heard me say that, or she knew I was going to say that.

"Hey, shut up," Fire shushed us. Of course, we were in one of our stupid arguments over pretty much nothing, a daily thing really.

"Fine, fine. But Obito started it."

"Yeah, well, it's over now, so shut up Obito."

I heard Obito snicker from the tree. One of her favorite things to do was aggrivate people, and Fire was one of the easiest people to aggrivate, since pretty much everything mad her mad.

"Yes, so, Mel? How long's your hair?" I turned back to Mel, who was looking at the ruler.

"Take a guess," She smiled knowingly. Not knowingly in a smart way, but knowingly like she knew somethng we didn't.

"Shorter than Fire's, since she said it was two inchesshorter than hers?"

"Yeah, but take a guess at the actual number." (I'm just going to guess at what hers is, so its not accurate. Again, sorry Mel and Fire ^_^')

"How about you just tell us the number, baka," Obito called from the tree.

Deidara tried looking at the ruler. Since it was him, Mel let him. He laughed at the number she pointed to.

"Uh, I give, whats the number?" Fire was getting impaitent, and I didn't want her and Mel to start yelling and fighting with each other.

"Okay, fine. The number is...." She paused for dramatic effect. "35 centimeters!" She burst out laughing.

"Wooow," Fire joined in her laughing. Obito was probably laughing too, but she chose not to make hers audible to us.

"So, Fire. If you knew you and Deidara tied, and Mel was going to loose, why'd you do a contest anyway?" I've actually been wondering that for a while now. That, and something else.

"Because I was bored, I guess."  
"Heh, because I was bored, I guess." Yeah, I should have expected that answer,. since its one of the ones she always uses.  
"I won too," She had an evil glint in her eyes. I wonder why....

"But you and Deidara tied, didn't you?"  
"Nope!" She took out a pair of scissors that were well hidden from the guards. She ran up to Deidara, ignoring the term "Don't run with scissors". She snipped off several centirmeters of his bangs. Mel and Deidara screamed in surprise in unision. "See, IIIII wiiinnnn!"  
"You cut off, like, half an inch...."  
"How could you do that to Deidara-sama?!" Mel yelled.  
"Heh, I should've known that one," Yeah, she kind of always explained things like that to us.

"Yeah, well, now I'm bored again, what can we do now?"

"Hey, wait. Where did you get a ruler?" The next thing I've been wondering from the begining.

"'Cause I'm magical like that," another expected answer. She used this one all the time.

"Okay then."

"So, now what?" Mel asked from her seat by Deidara.

"How should I know?"

"I dunno."

"Hey! You there!" We turned to see a guard walk over to us.

"What?" Fire asked, annoyed by his interupption.

"Where'd you get that ruler?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on, you're getting your straight jacket back on." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Yay! I get my straight jacket back!" Fire's face brightened. Why she liked straight jackets? I'm not sure, but it was pretty funny when she got one.

"I want one too!" Mel called to them.

"Noooo!" Fire walked ahead of the guard in her anticipation to get her straight jacket back on.

"Now what?" Obito said from the tree she was in.

"I dunno. But I'm bored, wanna fight?"

Obito jumped down from the tree. "I wanna fight! I wanna fight!"

"Okay, fine. Mel? Do you and Deidara want to fight too?"

"Sure, are there any rules in it, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Uh, yeah. Rule number 1," Obito looked in distaste at the rules. "Rule 1, no weapons."

"Okay, alright."

"Rule 2, no killing."

"I'm out." Obito walked away, back towards her tree.

"Wow..... " I watched as she climbed back up the tree, dissapearing again.

Fire came back, her arms wrapped in the straight jacket. "Hey! What are we doing now?"

"Gonna fight, wanna join?"

"Sure."

"Is everyone going to fight?" she asked, looking around at us.

"Uh, almost. Everyone except Obito."

"Why?"

"Because I told her the rules and she didn't like rule 2, so she said she quit."

"Oh wow," Fire laughed.

"Okay, so let's start, yeah." Deidara got up, Mel followed him.

"Alright, first match is?"

"ALL VERSUS ALL!" Mel yelled, diving at Fire.

"Okay then...."


	8. Chapter 8

~HALLWAYS~

Well, thanks to Fire and Mel, me, Sasori, and Fire ended up getting caught with the explosion incedent, and they took away Fire's scissors. Well, they weren't hers to begin with, but still, plus, she claimed them hers by breaking them on a rock and snapping the tip of one of the blades. They didn't find out about the lighter, but they now knew that the junk in the kitchen was highly flammable. Even better; they didn't catch that Sasori still had those blades in his back, so he was safe for now with those.

There also wasn't a doctor at the asylum there, so instead of us getting whatever was needed to heal the cuts and bruises we got, they gave us a pack of cheap, and easily rip-able band-aids. You couldn't even open them without the stupid little things ripping beyond repair. Anyway, even though their little plan back fired and got several of us hurt, it still kind of worked. And y' know, Mel's always the one who gets hurt in situations like those, Fire never does, but this time, it switched. Ironically weird, deffinetly. We've been at this place for a little bit, and it's sort of got a semi-comfy atmosphere now. Despite the ugly, white uniforms we're given, it's not _too_ bad. Oh, and speaking of white uniforms, because of the incedent that had turned Fire's outfit a dark color, they replaced hers with a new set. Me and Sasori got one too. Obito took one then threw it out, and the others just went with it.

Now, we were walking in the halls, Fire had another straight jacket on, and was skipping happily down the halls of the asylum. Mel was skipping along with her screaming something incomprehensible, me and Obito walked behind. Something must have gotten Fire hyper, but we weren't exactly sure what. Maybe the explosion scrambled her brain. Who knows.

"Why are you so happy, Fire?" I asked her, running up to her to quickly walk along side of her skipping pace. Fire was still skipping along as if we weren't in a place for people with a few issues, and that she wasn't yet again condemed to wearing the straight jacket.

"Because," she said as if the anwser was obvious, she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I get to wear _another_ straight jacket!" What the heck? Maybe her brain really had been scrambled, 'cause nobody would enjoy wearing one of those things. Seriously, imagine having to sleep with one of those on, I say it'd be way too tight and hard to get comfortable.

"How does that make you happy?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow, smirking slightly at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Obito run up and shove Mel while she was still in mid-skip. Mel met with the floor again, swearing under her breath, some slipped out loudly.

"I love wearing straight jackets because I get to hug myself!" She laughed her manical laugh that sort of gave me the creeps every now and then. I saw Mel getting back up now, ready to chase Obito, who actually wouldn't care. She'd probably just start kicking her or something.

"Okay...?" Fire was weird, yeah, but we all were, but it's what made our small group so great. We were all pretty stupid at times, which made it fun to be around them. Mel was the random, get-hyper-on-anything-with-sugar-and-pickles, and she could not only drop anything she touched, but she could trip on air. Yeah, air. Obito wasn't around us all that much up until we ended up here, and a little while before that, but she had her moments when she got as hyper as Mel. Just give her cheerios or ice cream sandwiches and she'll never, ever shut up. Fire, she was just plain cool, and she came up with most of the fun stuff we do. Me, I don't know what I contributed to our freakish little group, but the point is, we're all weird.

"So, what now?" Obito asked, after she had Mel against a wall. She didn't really hurt people other than me, she actually kind of just messed with them a little to make them mad. She walked away and back towards us, leaving Mel behind to pick herself up.

"I have no idea," I replied to her, looking back at Mel who was skipping again, trying to catch up with us. "Mel, why not just run so you don't have to try so hard?" She'd take forever at this rate.

"I dun wanna trip on the floor," She smiled and laughed, and it was true. She had an affinity for tripping on nothing, including flat surfaces.

"You'll trip even if you're skipping, stupid," Obito opened the soor to an unoccupied cell, making Mel run straight into it. She had hit it hard enough to close and lock it. She was back on the ground now, rubbing her nose and getting back up. "Hey, anyone see some kind of safe or something around here?" She looked around the hallways, scanning the doors and walls.

"Why?" I looked at her, knowing she had something up her sleeve or something.

"I want to pick a lock because I'm bored." She kept looking, acting as though she did this everyday. (and she really does) "See, I grabbed these bobby pins when this one person wasn't looking, and I know how to lock and unlock things." Yeah, Obito had that one thing where you have the urge to steal things just because. I don't all the time, but there are little useless things I sometimes want to take. Obito goes for the bigger stuff, like, the kind of things in the house she's not supposed to have. I only take paper clips, key chains, all useless weird stuff like that.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...." She looked at me now.

"I don't really care, so whatever." She was a bit careless at times, which wasn't always smart. Heck, it was never smart to be careless, but Obito's kinda stubborn, she won't listen to reason until she learns the hard way. I turned away from her as she turned away to look for locks to pick. I could see her pulling out 3 bobby pins, two of them bent in an odd way. I ignored her completly now, she wasn't really worth the trouble of arguing with.

"So, really, what do we do now?" I asked Fire again. Mel came up along side of me and her, still shouting thigs at random. Obito was still with us, just behind looking for something to break or unlock.

"I unno, what do you wanna do?" Fire had stopped skipping, more or less tired from it, hopefully. She walked at a normal pace, so did Mel. "Oh! Wait! Hey, what do you guys think the Akatsuki guys think about us?" Wow, another random question. Not unusal to get one of these from Fire, but it was normally Mel who did that kind of random thing that came out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't know, but I know Hidan likes you, and Deidara likes Mel," I offered, kind of hoping to draw away form the subject.

"Yeah, but what do they _think_ of us? Like, they're thoughts." Fire said, looking like she was devising some well thought out plan that was bound to back fire....like her other plan. But, that one succeeded out of luck, so yeah.

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT DEI-KUN THINKS OF ME!" Mel yelled excitedly, jumping around, skipping, and coming close to tripping and falling.

"We should talk it out of them!" Fire said, the gears were turning in her head now, the plan in her mind becoming unfolded.

"And the real problem of all this is; how?" I rolled my eyes, doubting any of this would actually work. Sure, most of Fire's plans did work, but there was never a plan that was easy to pull off. She always came up with the stuff hard to accomplish.

"We'll think of something," She said confidently. We walked over to our rooms, Mel opening the door for Fire's room since she couldn't with her hands strapped in the straight jacket. Me and Obito went to our rooms that had a few in between Fire and Mel's.

~OUTSIDE~

We were all sitting in the usual spot for outside, the activity we had come out for all the time to hang out with the Akatsuki. This was the only one we knew about, since we were kind of new here, and outside was the only one we bothered to go to. Mel was calm, being on her medication before the activity today, and Fire and Hidan were all loopy again because of their 'calming' medication. It wasn't too loud, and outside was nice. Other than the random noises and yelling coming from the two drug buddies, it was almost normal. The medicine on most of the group had been administered a while ago, so the signs of it wearing off were showing.

As usual, we all sat in our favorite spots, which would be Mel, Deidara and Tobi sitting in their spot, Sasori and Itachi sat away from the rest of the group, Fire and Hidan babbled about things that we didn't care to hear about, Obito sat in the tree, and I just tried to find where ever to sit. Just another day outside within our group.

We were out there for as long as we were allowed to be, then we had to go back inside and find something else to do. Now, the medicine had really gone away, and Fire and Hidan were both more steady and able to think more clear about things. Mel and Tobi's ADHD medicine had worn off a great deal too, so both were yelling and laughing. Although Mel was trying to keep her's under control, just so she wouldn't scare Deidara away or anything. Then, when we were going to split up as we normally did, Fire sat on the ground and started crying. Obviously, it was fake, really fake, but that was because we had seen her fake cry before, and that time I fell for it. But Mel explained to me she did that just for fun. And since I knew about her plan, I figured this might have something to do with it. Just a guess, and knowing Fire, it was most likely true. Hidan bent down to help her, with cursing he tried to ask her why she was all sad and stuff. The rest of our group walked off, allowing them to catch up when they were done. Me, Mel and Obito walked back to our rooms, waiting for Fire.

When she did come, we heard her close the door loudly, signaling for us that she was back and wanted us to meet up in her room. Me and Mel waited at her door, but Obito wasn't there. She didn't care too much for these kind fof things, so she didn't bother coming unless she was bored enough. Me and Mel walked in to see Fire smirking, looking as though she were about to burst into a fit of laughter.

"So? What was that all about back there?" I asked her, Mel looked curious too, but then again, who wouldn't be when they had just seen Fire pull a stunt like that?

"I got the answers out of Hidan," She let lose her laugh and laughed wildly, "I win!" She exclaimed.

"What'd he say? And what'd you say?" Mel laughed too, wanting to try now that she had seen it work for Fire.

"Okay, so I told him that Mel-" She started, when Mel glared at her even while laughing. "Let me continue before you through a fit." Fire glared back. "Anyway, I told him that Mel said no one liked me, and he was being so sweet and trying to comfort me!" Fire looked like she was in heaven as she recalled back to what she did moments ago. "And when I asked what he thought of me, he said that I was his best friend and all! Because I've got a sharp tongue like him!" She laughed triumphantly, ignoring Mel who was still glaring at her.

"So why'd you say Mel?" I asked, looking sceptical at her.

"Because I'm hoping Hidan will go beat her up now." Fire laughed louder, going into her crazy laugh. Mel would have hit her if Obito hadn't opened the door suddenly and wacked her.

"What are you doing?" I turned to her, then looked at Mel who was on the floor. Again....

"Nothing, I just knew she'd be by the door and wanted to knock her down," Obito replied simply as she walked away. Mel got back up, then shut the door again. Moving farther away from it, she went back to laughing.

"So, how are you going to get Deidara's answer, Mel?" I asked her, checking the door to see if her head had made any dents in the metal. Her head is hard enough to probably hurt the metal, so I just wanted to mess with her by seeing if the door was okay.

"I have no clue, but how are you going to get Sasori's answer?" She rubbed her head where Obito had gotten her, wincing when she found a bump.

"I uh...don't wanna know, 'cause he probably hates me and all, so I'm not gonna bother finding out the obvious," I kept my eyes on the door, avoiding their glances. "So, how about Fire just get your answer since, if you look at it this way, she owes you for using your name."

"Why do I gotta ******* do it?" Fire whined, while Mel thought about it.

"I dunno, but you seem to be better at getting the words out of them, so you'd be good for the job." Meh, I didn't know why she would do it, I don't even think she would, but oh well.

"I can try, I guess," She shrugged, thinking.

"Yay!" Mel cheered, hoping around, avoiding the door.

"Alright, that's all settled, let's go," I headed for the door, opening it for Mel then shutting it behind us. Both os us went to our rooms.

~CAFETERIA~

"Where's Fire?" I asked Mel, since we hadn't seen her when the normal security guys had come around to wake us up for breakfast. Mel looked confused, and shrugged sleepily.

"I don't know, but she'll show up sooner or later." Obito, Mel, and I walked over to the cafeteria, hoping to see Fire already there. She wasn't, so we had to stand in line for food without her. When we had gotten that, we went for a table to save her a seat for when she did come.

The food had been changed to something else, and thankfully, it was less replusive than what we had earlier. It was still something we had to eat without silverware though. They wouldn't allow silverware because they didn't want anyone snapping and killing someone with a knife, or a fork, or a spoon and whatever. Mel and Obito picked at their food for a while, waiting until they woke up more until they actually started eating. We all turned when we heard something behind us.

Fire was running over to us, her hands free of the straight jacket. She came over to Mel, sat down by her and laughed while trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Fire, where were you?" I asked, looking at the breathless Fire who looked very proud of herself.

"Talking with Deidara." Those words were enough to have Mel wide awake and bouncing around.

"What'd he say?! What'd he say?!" She all but yelled.

"Mel, keep it down, 'kay?" She nodded before going back to bouncing with an expectant look on his face.

"Okay, so I asked him what he thought about you, and he said that you were easier to be around when you were on medicine. But also that you were really cool to be with when you were calm, even if you are like a female Tobi." She smiled, than opened her mouth to say more. "Then Tobi came up to us and started yelling stuff. He asked why we were talking about him, and when we said we were describing you, he said you were all nice and you made him feel like a good boy!" Fire burst out laughing, Mel looked slightly appaled, but otherwise happy that Deidara had said she was cool. She clapped and laughed, commenting on how Tobi was annoying, then going back to how great Deidara was.

"Oh wow, so both of you are pretty much set, huh?" I smirked, laughing at how ecstatic they were to hear what the guys thought about them. They both nodded furiously, then laughed more. Man, they sure like to laugh, but it was still funny, so I didn't mind.

"Are you sure you don't wanna know what Sasori thinks about you? I could ask if you want, since I'm magical to get the answers out of people," Fire said.

"Yeah, 'cause there isn't really a point in hearing what's obvious, y' know. And it's obvious that he doesn't like me, so why bother hearing it?" I shrugged, turning back to the mushy stuff we had been given. Obito was more awake now that Fire and Mel had been yelling and laughing loudly. She was eating more, but it wasn't all that good, so despite being awake enough to eat, she merely picked t it like I was.

The P.A. crackled, letting us hear the daily bored, announcer to tell us to either get medicine or to go outside. We all stood up, getting ready to leave. Fire and Mel were lucky they got to know what their answers were, but that was because it was so obvious they'd get good answers. I didn't need to know what Sasori thought about me, I'd actually rather wait to see what happens if anything does.


	9. Chapter 9

~OUTSIDE~

It's been about a week since we first arrived to this asylum, and met the Akatsuki. I think we're all actually getting used to being here, and possibly even getting into a schedule kind of thing. Yesterday Fire got Deidara's opinion out of him about Mel in the cafeteria. Mel was still going on about it, even an hour after we discussed not to say anything about it around the guys. She kept her mouth shut at least when she knew they could hear, so it wasn't too bad, I guess.

Mel was also trying to keep away from Hidan, since Fire had gotten her answer by using Mel's name, Hidan would probably beat her up or something. So Mel stayed by Deidara, and Tobi following both of them, much to their annoyance. Fire stayed closer to Hidan now, since she self proclaimed that they were now more than drug buddies. Because of Tobi's known crush on Mel, well, Mel tended to throw things at him when he got too close to her. Things like the rocks on the ground, or even the soft shoes with no sole. Yeah, Obito liked these kind of shoes because she said they reminded her of tabies, which where the kind of shoes ninja's wore. Obito said something about using them to help her steal stuff better, so then she snuck off.

Itachi and Sasori still stayed away from everyone, and Obito was always either hurting Mel or up in her tree. Mel had that lighter hidden, though it still wasn't enough to keep away from Obito. There had been an attempt once or twice yesterday outside when Obito had randomly given back the lighter to Mel, when we hadn't even known she'd taken it. I had no idea what she wanted with that lighter, but I heard her mumbling about blowing this place up sooner or later.

So, now, here we were, outside right after we had all (almost all) gotten our medicine from the medication center. Obito, Itachi, Sasori, and I were the ones who weren't all drugged up right now, Tobi and Mel were on their much needed ADHD med, Fire and Hidan were on that weird thing that clamed than down a little _too_ much. Both were on the grass yelling random swear words in their slow, slurring way.

"Obito, what the heck is wrong with you today?" I asked her, looking up at the tree she was in. Normally, she would stay hidden in that thing until we were forced to go in, and she'd be quiet all the time we were out here. Today, she actually had her head out of the branches, and she was paying attention to what we were doing.

"I have no idea, but I feel like looking to see the stupid things you guys do today," She sniffed, then turned back to Hidan and Fire being all loud and weird. Mel and Tobi were by Deidara, Mel telling Tobi to go away, Tobi was telling her he anted to stay, and Deidara looked a little weirded out when they were yelling by him. Itachi and Sasori would talk quietly to each other every now and then, but other than that, they did their usual cold stare at everyone and everything. Sasori seemed to hate Fire the most since she had threatened him with a pair of scissors as part of her plan.

Me and Obito looked ay the group, scanning for what they were doing, when we heard Fire start yelling in a slow loopy way. We looked over at her to see her wave her hands around, trying to get all of our attention. I walked over closer, Obito stayed where she was, but crawled over to a branch so she could edge closer without leaving her tree. When I got up to Fire, she sat back down.

"Heeyyyy," She said, looking at the few of us who had actually gathered around her. Of course, that few would be me, Mel, Deidara and Tobi. Obito, Sasori, and Itachi stayed where they were. "Look at this, I win!" She yelled, looking smug and drunk at the same time. It's sort of creepy if you see someone look like that, so it's not something I recommendto view.

"What? What'd you win at?" Mel asked, looking as confused as I was. Deidara had his head cocked to the side, curious as well. Tobi and Obito were both looking at Fire, probably not sure what to think. Well, that's how Obito's expression was. You couldn't exactly tell by Tobi's face, but knowing him, he probably was curious anyways.

"This!" Fire exclaimed, before she kissed Hidan. He laughed his weird laugh that sounded stretched because of the medicine, Fire laughing along with him. Both of them had either been in on this, or they each just found it really funny in their temporary mental state. Most likely the latter, but with Fire, you never know. She looked back at us to see us all with shocked looks on our faces. Each of us except for Itachi and Sasori looked bewildered. Obito even had the look of disbelief on her face.

"Wha-?" I asked, trying to snap out of the shock we were all sure to be in right now. I could hear Obito burst out into a laugh, she held onto the tree to avoid falling off. Mel and Deidara looked a little out of it at the moment, and you still couldn't tell what Tobi was thinking. Then, Mel got a look on her face that looked determined, and as she turned to the still in shock Deidara, it was sort of obvious what she was gonna do.

"How is that winning Fire?" I had no idea why I was bothering to ask, since I wouldn't get a straight answer out of her anyway. I was probably avoiding looking at Mel who was obviously gonna try kissing Deidara, just to get even with Fire. Before I was answered, _if _I was going to get answered at all, I heard Mel yell, "MOVE!" I turned around to see Tobi standing in between her and Deidara. Mel looked furious at Tobi, who would move in front of her path everytime she tried to cut in to get to Deidara.

"I SAID MOVE TOBI!" She screamed, looked absolutely outraged.

Tobi made sure that Mel wouldn't get to Deidara, which was making Mel angrier and angrier. Mel looked like she was about to eat Tobi is she wasn't held back or something. So I ran over to her and grabbed onto her arms just before she was about to leap.

She resisted as much as she could, and I could hear Obito cracking up in the back round.

"Shut up Obito, you're not helping," I was struggling to hold onto Mel, who was really hard to hold onto when she was mad. But I couldn't let her go to kill Tobi, so I had to keep holding onto her. Fire and Hidan watched the spectacle, Deidara looked somewhat scared, like he was ready run. Sasori and Itachi had their eyebrows cocked when they saw Mel trying to get to Tobi. "No! Mel, you can't destroy Tobi!"

We really needed to calm her down, _now_, 'cause I didn't know how long I could hold her back from ripping the kid limb from limb while he was still alive.

"I don't care! I'm gonna rip him limb from limb, then eat him and throw him back up and feed it to ravenous pirhannas!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, adding more force to pulling away to get at him. I was starting to get dragged along with her because of the stupid shoes that wouldn't stay in the ground for me.

"I still win!" Fire laughed harder, her and Hidan were nearly hesterical in laughing while in their drunk, overly calm state. I would have glared at her if I wasn't focusing all of my energy just to hold Mel back.

"Help me hold her back, c'mon! I can't do this forever, y' know!" I yelled in between gasping to hold the furious Mel back. I saw something move in the corner of my eye, but I didn't have the time to turn around and look. "Tobi, just run away or something, move!" I looked at him, he was just standing there, kind of in a calm way. It was weird, how he could just stand there while some crazed idiot was gonna eat him.

"Tobi won't move because Tobi will protect Deidara-sempai!" Tobi sounded brave, but in his thick headed way. He was just being stupid and didn't want to move, which was making it sort of frustrating. Maybe he was too dense to realzie how much pain he'd be in if Mel did get him. I could consider to let her go and show him how much she meant it when she said move, but he'd probably never be able to move right, so it wasn't a good idea no matter what.

"Mel, stop! You. Can't. Eat. Tobi!" Letting her loose would be so much easier, but I wasn't going to, so I'd have to hold onto her as best as I could. Then, I heard something make a clicking noise behind me, and saw someone grab out for Mel. I turned around when they had grabbed her all the way back to see a staff member and a guard of the asylum. The guard held her down while the staff member put a muzzle around Mel's snapping jaw, and a straight jacket around her. Now the worse she could was was yell and maybe tackle people, but with the aim she had, she wouldn't be able to do any sort of damage now.

I sat down on the ground, now throughly exausted from holding Mel back. She was on the ground now, wiggling around in a wild attempt to get back up. Deidara and Tobi sat down too, eyeing her cautiously. Obito, Fire, and Hidan were still laughing, Obito would be out of that tree if she hadn't been holding on. Fire and Hidan rolled around on the ground, clutching their sides and gasping for air. The staff and guard walked away once they were positive the Mel wouldn't be able to get up and hurt anyone now. Sasori and Itachi went back to glaring, but would sometimes look at our group, seeing me on the ground trying to catch my breath, Fire and Hidan rolling around, Mel writhing and trying to get up while throwing curses. They would see Deidara and Tobi sitting there looking scared, and Obito in her tree laughing like Fire and Hidan. It was a sight to see if you've never seen us before, so it must have looked pretty freaky to them, or anyone passing by us.

"Tobi," I said, between breaths, "Don't ever, ever make her mad again." I looked at him, he seemed to be considering it, then he nodded, like he wasn't really sure.

"Tobi is a good boy, he won't try to make MelMel mad again," Mel's head snapped up when she heard her most hated nickname. She glared at Tobi, who backed away slowly. She wiggled faster, trying to get up.

"MY NAME ISN'T MELMEL! NEVER CALL ME MELMEL!" She failed at getting up, and instead went for rolling around. Trying to roll to him, she couldn't do pretty much anything except probably knock into him and maybe ever trip him. I was too tired to hold her back this time, so I let her go. Tobi needs to learn every once in a while, so this would be interesting to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

~ENTRANCE~

So I've been absent from the asylum for a while. So what? I've got a reason. A real one, plus a fake, make up story that's half believable. My real reason is that I wasn't able to get over to the group and narrarate our lives in the asylum. My make up story is that me and Obito were sent to another place, temporarily, and now we're back.  
Personally, I like the make up story, just because it seems kind of cooler. But now me and her were walking into the air-conditioned lobby, checking in with some guard who probably had a ridiculous name, and as Mel and Fire had each pointed out in the past, almost everyone here in this asylum had a ridiculous name.  
I guess you could say that at the place we were temporarily 'visiting', some tests were preformed, diagnosing Obito as a kleptomaniac plus the whole pyromaniac thing going on, and me as, well, just me. Slightly insane, maybe, a sadomasochisitic, yes, but not too much was said more about me.  
Heck, I don't even know what to diagnose me as. Fire and Mel would just say I'm me, so I'll just stick with that.  
Just as me and Obito were coming back into the all too familiar hallways of the asylum which were whiter than white, we were jumped. By who? Well, take a guess. Two people, one, a possible ADHD idiot, and another, a crazed, pyro known widely as the Legendary Female Hidan.  
Not only that, but they had brought with them some pretty awesome people we'd met way back when, or rather, when we were first admitted into the place. The Akatsuki. Well, some of them. Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan.  
"Tayuya!" Mel shouted happily, squirming in her straight jacket. Gee, I wonder what she'd done this time to get put in one of those. "Hey, short buddy!"  
Yes, I am in fact, her short buddy. Hey, I'm only 4"11, and compared to Mel and Fire, I'm pretty dang short for my age. No, according to everyone, I'm short no matter where I go. Fire and Mel are somewhere in the five foot five and six range, I think. Maybe they grew in our absence.  
"Mel! How'd you end back up in your jacket?" I could almost swear they used the same one over and over for her, seeing as she needed one almost every single day. They probably had one always ready for her, in case she did something idiotic, as she tends to do often.  
"Oooh, you'll never guess! I found a pen! And, and, and, and-" She was cut off by Fire, who also happened to be in her straight jaclet.  
"Enough with the ands, stupid, you're so xxxxxx annoying!"  
"And should I even ask why you're in your straight jacket, too, Fire?"

"Hmmm, no, 'cause I wouldn't feel like answering."  
"Lazy," Obito grumbled from the side, kicking Mel in the shin.  
"Hey!" she yelled, pouting. "Why did you kick me when you were telling Fire she was lazy!"  
Obito kicked her again, only harder this time. I sighed, this kind of thing was always happening, and fights would normally break out, and someone would end up in a straight jacket. Again.  
"Yeah, Isure did miss this while I was away," I laughed, looking at the group. There was Hidan, who was examining his middle finger for some reason, holding it up almost as if he were trying to see it in a different kind of light. Tobi was bouncing around with his boundless energy, while Deidara was shouting at him, the mouths on his hands scowling. Sasori and Itachi kept to themselves, as usual. Although, it might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw Sasori look my way once, briefly.  
"So, did anyone miss us?" I asked, pulling Obito back from kicking Mel again. Mel looked a little mad, like she was going to rip someone's face off and feed it to her dog back home.  
Mel began hopping up and down excitedly, forgetting all about her anger towards Obito. "Oooh, I did! Me! Me! I did!"  
"Hurray!" I cheered, loving how excited she could get over such ltitle things. "Did Fire-chan miss us, too?"  
She shook her head, smiling." Nope, not a bit. Especially Obito." If she could, I'd have bet she would have flipped her off. The straight jacket forced her to hug herself though.  
"Gee, Fire, thanks, I feel the love..."  
"Yeah, I'm just that amazing."  
"So, how are you guys?" I asked the Akatsuki, instantly regretting it as Tobi came running over towards us. I backed off, as did Obito, but Tobi glomped me anyway.  
"Tobi missed you guys! 'Cause Tobi is a good boy!"  
I tried to pry him off, shouting at him. "Get off, please! I have aphenphosmphobia, remember? Get off!"  
"Ohhh, Tobi is sorry!" Tobi said, letting go, "hang on, Tobi doesn't know what that word is." He turned to Deidara. "Sempai! What is Aphen-whaty-what?"  
"Shut up, Tobi, un," he barked at him, giving Tobi a death glare. "I don't care, and I'm not your sempai!"  
Tobi thought about it, concentrating on what Deidara had yelled at him. "Hmmm, Tobi still thinks you're his sempai, so you're Tobi's sempai, still! How about you, Melly-chan?"  
Mel walked over to him and kicked him viciously and repeatedly. "How many times do I have to tell you, idiot! No nicknames! I'm Mel! Mel! And don't talk to me! Only Dei-kun can talk to me like that!"  
"Why don't you just xxxxxxx shut the xxxx up, Tobi!" Hidan yelled loudly, making the corridors echo oddly. And I thought only Fire did that. Hah, wait till you heard Hidan shout swear words through near-empty hallways!  
Yep, sure did miss this. The constant bickering between the ADHD people, Fire and Hidan's swearing, and even the indifference that Sasori and Itachi gave us all as we shouted back and forth. In truth, I really did miss it. Half sarcastically, half truthfully. I'm not sure which was more dominate.  
"Are we going to do anything today, other than stand in the halls yelling?" Obito asked, sighing bordely. "This is stupid."  
"Yeah, well, you're stupid, so shut up," Mel shot back, sticking her tongue out. "What would we do?"  
"What do we do?" Fire asked, "other than just getting in trouble and being idiots?"  
We all thought about it, well, everyone who thought the question mattered. Which was everyone except Sasori and Itachi.  
"Nothing," Deidara answered, shrugging. "We don't do that much, never have, not even while you were gone, un."  
"Blondie's got a point," Hidan said, pointing at Deidara with his middle finger when Deidara stuck three of his tongues out at him. "We love getting in xxxxxx trouble, so we always get in it."  
"Meh, nothing besides trouble, then, huh?" I muttered, tapping my forehead, trying to come up with something better to do that would hopefully not end up in failure and disaster. Fat chance on that.  
"Right, right, so we're troublemakers, who cares, un?"  
"No one!" Mel answered for her Deidara. "No one cares, 'cause we have fun getting in trouble!" She danced around happily without her arms, which was only a form of hopping in circles and some flailing.  
""Er, sure, I guess," I said, walking around and trying to recall the halls of the places. I remembered that I was in room 111, and Obito had 110. Mysteriously, no one had 109, which was the room that seperated us from Fire and Mel being directly next door to each other. They were given rooms 107 and 108. I'd have to re-memorize every hallway just to get places I needed to be, since in the time I'd been gone, they'd slipped from my memory.  
"I forgot the schedule that we always did here, other than going to the cafeteria, then medicine place, then outside. Wait, wasn't that all we did?"  
"Uhhh, still is," Mel said, dizzy from dancing in constant hopping circles. "Nothing really changed, I think."  
"Good, so, where to, now?"  
"I'm feeling the need to head out, so let's just go that way, un," Deidara pointed behind him. Mel eagerly chased after him, nearly right at his heels.  
We all followed along, having no better ideas. I saw that Fire still chatted close to Hidan, swearing loudly within her sentences as he did himself. Itachi and Sasori walked quietly, secluded somewhat from the others. Tobi skipped merrily along after Mel, much to her detest and screaming. Obito and I trudged along in back, trying to get back into the old habbits that we'd come accustomed to.  
"So," I addressed her quietly. "Is it good to be back:?"  
At first, she didn't answer me, and I thought that she was ignoring me, but then she whispered back.  
"Sorta, but I don't miss Tobi."  
"Agreed."  
"I missed kicking Mel around, though."  
"Of course you did. And you missed stealing stuff too, huh?"  
"Yeah, and you missed Sasori."  
"Shut up," I hissed, checking to make sure he hadn't somehow possibly heard. He still walked all aloof in that super sweet way that he does.  
"You did, 'cause I'm the one who had to listen to the complaints all day."  
"Go away."  
"Hah," she snickered, "you did, and you know it."  
"Whatever," I said as I sped up my pace and caught up to Fire, staying behind a bit so I didn't have to be in on their swearing conversation, but close enough so I wasn't in range of hearing Obito whisper more taunts to me.  
Yeah, I could so feel it. Things were going to go back to the way they were before. We'd get used to things quickly. With everyone here, no problem.  
It was good to be back, I thought to myself, keeping a smile to myself.


	11. Chapter 11 Not a Chapter

I think I'm done writting this story :/

If you think I should keep going then tell me c:


End file.
